


if love was a trumpet (i'd blow it)

by babydontlikeit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's not technically crack it is smut just... slightly unsexy smut i think, johnny is annoying and ten just wants to get laid, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydontlikeit/pseuds/babydontlikeit
Summary: youngho is a good lay and ten can't remember why they stopped sleeping together. until youngho opens his mouth.[or: youngho sucks at dirty talk and ten wishes he'd just shut up.]





	if love was a trumpet (i'd blow it)

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hate to be That Author but this was literally inspired by me recently hooking up with someone and remembering that i'm the least sexy person around like there's at least three lines of dialogue in here that i tragically said to my partner but tbh johnny used that lame booger pickup line once so it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if he also said these things
> 
> the title is from if love was jazz by linda frank because i apparently want to always use poems for my porn titles to spite my freshman creative writing teacher or something

it's not that ten can't get laid elsewhere.

dongyoung had been his pretty consistent lay up until he started dating taeyong. it had been a bummer to lose the casual sex, but again, it's not like ten can't get laid elsewhere.

there is always yoonoh, though ten couldn't bring himself to do anything more than make out with the kid. taeil had always been fun during their brief relationship and never seemed too opposed to the occasional hookup.

if all else failed, yuta is _always_ willing, though ten is pretty sure sleeping with one's roommate is a major no-no.

so ten could get laid literally anywhere else, but he'd seen youngho at a party recently and couldn't stop thinking about how hot he looked, especially with his hair freshly cut and colored. youngho was, without a doubt, the best lay ten had ever had; he could barely even remember why they stopped sleeping together.

he just hopes that youngho hasn't changed his number in the last year and a half.

 

**ten**

_hey, idk if you're around anytime soon but we should hang out again_

 

ten stares at his message for a long time, finger hovering over the _send_ button before he decides to tack on a cheesy ';)'. before he has time to take it back, he hits send and quickly locks his phone and drops it onto his bed.

as an afterthought, he shouldn't have put his phone down. it does nothing to calm his nerves and the second he hears it buzz, ten flings himself on his bed to check.

 

**youngho**

_i might be around on saturday. did u hear i live by myself now?_

 

he'll never admit to it, but ten lets out the biggest sigh of relief when he realizes youngho is still into him.

it's easy to fall back into flirting with youngho. the two make plans to meet up on saturday, though both are clearly aware of what they'll be doing. youngho is surprisingly smooth via text. he knows how to say just enough to leave ten wanting more, especially as he thinks more about their past hookups.

they don't speak much as the rest of the week goes by, but ten finds himself growing increasingly anxious and excited for saturday, worked up even from the mild teasing youngho had sent him. by saturday, he feels like he's practically crawling out of his skin when he finally heads over to youngho's.

youngho's apartment is small, but it suits him. it makes him seem even larger, and ten would be lying if he said he wasn't into it. the built-up anticipation probably plays a part in it, too.

unfortunately, it doesn't take too long being in youngho's presence before ten remembers why he stopped sleeping with him.

despite him being tall, dark, and handsome, with a haircut that makes him one of the most intimidating people ten has ever seen, he's _lame_. after a few minutes of getting reacquainted, youngho makes a bad pun. and then another. all ten can think is _oh no_ as he remembers exactly why he stopped sleeping with youngho.

"so, what did you want to do tonight?" youngho asks, and it seems that _finally_ he's flirting with ten.

flirting is good. flirting is a step in the right direction. ten is good at flirting. he plays coy, shrugging with a shy smile. "i don't know, what did you want to do tonight?"

apparently playing coy is the wrong move, because youngho immediately drops any sense of flirting.

"so i thought we could watch some netflix or something?" youngho offers with a casual sense of excitement. "there's a new show that i've want to start for a while and-"

"oh my god, i sent you a winky face, youngho- don't act like we don't both know why i'm here," ten cuts him off, feeling exasperated. ten came here to get laid and he's determined to make that happen. he's not gonna beat around the bush with any of youngho's _netflix and chill_ bullshit.

"oh, do we now?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. the atmosphere in the room suddenly feels much heavier; flirtatious youngho is back and ten can feel excitement bubble in the pit of his stomach.

"or do you need me to spell it out for you?" ten continues, standing as straight up as he can as he feigns confidence.

youngho seems to consider it for a moment, tapping his finger to his chin as if in thought. "maybe i do need you to spell it out for me," he says, and it almost feels like a challenge.

"i'm here because you're hot and obviously still into me so let's stop stalling and just hook up like we both know we want to," ten says, keeping his eyes locked on youngho's the entire time.

it takes youngho three strides with his long legs to reach ten on the other side of the room and crowd into his space, towering over him as ten's back hits the wall. his entire demeanor has changed; suddenly he's powerful and alluring and ten swallows nervously as youngho leans down into his space.

"you're so impatient, so needy… have you thought about me, ten?" youngho asks, voice dangerously low, the exhale of his words brushing against ten's ear. "have you thought about how hard i used to fuck you? i bet you've missed my dick, how it used to fill you up so nicely."

ten can't help the whimper that crawls out his throat. any of that feigned confidence he might have had is immediately gone; he feels so small and submissive, something none of his other partners could ever fully make him feel.

"come on, ten, tell the truth," youngho continues, reaching a hand out to trace ten's cheek and down his neck. "you want me so bad, i bet you've even dreamt about it. admit how much you've missed my cock in you."

"oh god, youngho," ten whines, letting his head fall back against the wall behind him. "please, please, i've been waiting for your cock, please."

"never thought anyone would come begging just at the thought of little johnny," youngho remarks with a grin. not even a sexy grin, a cheesy grin, like all traces of the dominant man are gone suddenly.

if youngho wasn't still tracing small shapes against the side of his sensitive neck, ten swears his dick would have been soft immediately. "please don't call your dick that," ten deadpans.

"would you prefer that i call it big jo-"

ten stands on his tiptoes and presses his mouth to youngho's, hard. anything to keep the other from running his mouth and ruining ten's boner.

it seems to do the trick; quickly, youngho regains his dominant personality. his tongue dips into ten's mouth and traces along the roof of his mouth. his hand gets a firm grasp on the side of ten's neck and ten all but keens at the sensation. it doesn't take long with the way the youngho's mouth works against his own before ten is a whimpering mess.

"you're so worked up, baby boy," youngho coos, crowding closer so he can press his hip's against ten's. a combination of the pet name and youngho's half hard dick rubbing against his own makes ten let out another pathetic moan. "so hard and i haven't even touched you yet. i wonder how quickly i can make you come."

with that, youngho drops to his knees and undoes ten's pants with a practiced ease. he's slow in taking ten's pants off though, dragging them and his underwear down slowly, basking in the way ten's cock springs free. ten can feel himself start to squirm under the way youngho observes him, feeling too exposed to receive that much attention.

when youngho does finally take ten's dick into his mouth, it's absolutely filthy. ten knows he might not be the biggest, but what he lacks in length he certainly makes up in girth- yet youngho swallows him all down like he's nothing.

"holy shit," ten breathes out. his hands scramble for purchase on the wall behind him but there's nothing to hold onto. instead, they find their way into youngho's hair, tangling into the dark strands. youngho must like it because he lets out a deep moan of appreciation, the vibrations going right through ten's cock. " _f_ _uck._ "

there is no slow build with youngho; his goal was to make ten come as quickly as possible and he's sticking to it.

he immediately sets a fast pace, bobbing up and down quickly while he hollows out his cheeks. he brings his hand up to the base of ten's cock, stroking up and down in time with his mouth. he pulls off briefly and looks up at ten with wide eyes, lips red and swollen, while his hand continues to jack ten off. "come on, baby boy. i said i wanted to make you come."

with that, he swallows ten down again. his pace is merciless; ten wants to keep his eyes open, wants to watch the way his dick slips in and out of youngho's perfect lips but it's all too much. his eyes fall shut and he listens to the sloppy sounds of youngho as he moans and gags around his cock.

it's embarrassingly soon when ten tightens his grip on youngho's hair, hips bucking desperately. "shit, i'm close," he manages to whisper. it spurs youngho on; he moves faster and sucks harder and swirls his tongue around the head and and and-

ten comes hard, thick spurts of come that youngho catches all in his mouth. he milks the rest of ten's orgasm out of him with his hand, waiting for ten to open his eyes and see the mouthful of come before he finally swallows it down. if ten wasn't still shaking from his first orgasm, he thinks the sight alone would be enough to get him off again.

"how are you still the best head i've ever gotten," ten finally mumbles, mostly to himself. he slowly detangles his fingers from youngho's hair and tries to find balance on his wobbly legs.

"best head chittaphon leechaiyapornkul has ever gotten… i can't wait to put that on my resume," youngho jokes, slowly standing back up again.

"how can you make a joke that bad when you still have my come in your mouth?" ten groans, any post-orgasm bliss he was feeling instantly disappearing.

"i'm just multitalented. now, uh," youngho gestures down to his own crotch at his clearly tented pants. "what are we going to do about this?"

what ten _wants_ to do is immediately get fucked by youngho, but he's too prideful to admit that, especially after youngho joked about his resume of all things. "you're multitalented. i'm sure you'll figure something out," ten remarks as he crosses his arms across his chest, feigning as much nonchalance as someone post-orgasm can manage. it's hard to be nonchalant with your pants around your ankles, though.

youngho is standing straight up now, meaning he towers over ten again. he reaches his clean hand out to brush against ten's neck, leaning down so he's eye to eye with ten. "i thought you were going to be a good boy for me, ten," he says, lips just barely grazing against ten's. "don't you wanna be a good boy?"

ten wishes youngho didn't know how to rile him up so much, because he immediately finds himself pushing forward, smashing his mouth against youngho's. there's still the strong taste of ten's come in his mouth, which only turns ten on more, licking desperately into youngho's mouth.

"i'll be a good boy, please, tell me what you want me to do," ten doesn't want to admit he's begging, but he would do literally anything to get youngho's cock in him.

"i want you to get on the bed and let me fuck you until you can't walk anymore," youngho commands. ten wastes no time in peeling his shirt off, kicking his pants off from around his ankles, and all but collapsing onto youngho's bed. he immediately spreads his legs, an open invitation for youngho to fuck him.

youngho situations himself in between ten's legs, pulling him to the edge of the bed. "you look so good like this," he remarks, running his hands along ten's inner thighs. "maybe i should eat you out before i fuck you."

"no, please, i just want you to fuck me," ten whines, hips bucking when youngho's fingers slip completely between his legs and graze over his hole. "oh my god."

"always so needy," he mumbles, leaning down to kiss ten on the lips. then he pulls away completely, walking over to his dresser and pulling condoms and lube out of the top drawer. ten can't believe youngho still has all his clothes on while ten is completely naked and already begging; ten loves how submissive it makes him feel.

youngho nudges ten farther back on the bed before he settles between ten's spread legs.

before youngho can go any further, ten reaches out to grab the back of his neck and pull him down into another sloppy kiss, more teeth and spit than actual kissing. ten loves it so much. he starts to claw at the hem of youngho's shirt, desperate for more skin contact.

youngho obliges, sitting back up so he can yank his shirt off, revealing a toned torso and a perfect happy trail that disappears into the waist of his pants. ten reaches up to pull him down for another kiss, but youngho simply lets out a soft _tsk_ and sits further back, finally uncapping the lube he brought over.

he wastes no time in drizzling it over his fingers, not even giving it time to warm up before he drops his hand down, finger teasing against ten's rim before slipping in, going all the way to the first knuckle. ten inhales sharply, trying to relax himself against the slight stretch.

youngho stills immediately at the sound. "you good?" he asks, leaning down to pepper gentle kisses across ten's stomach. his finger still hasn't moved, and ten finds himself pushing down against it, desperate for more.

"i'm good, i'm good," he breathes out, slowly rocking his hips against youngho's finger as it sinks deeper into ten's ass. "please, more."

youngho obeys, pushing his finger all the way down to the bottom knuckle before crooking it inside of ten. ten's back arches and he lets out a loud moan at the sensation, rolling his hips more desperately.

ten's efforts go to waste, however; youngho takes his time, finger fucking in and out of ten slowly, working him up before finally slipping a second finger in. he takes his time stretching with two fingers, moving even more languidly than with the first finger, scissoring slowly before finding ten's prostate. he massages it slowly, leaving ten whining and thrashing about on the bed, before pulling both fingers out completely.

by the time he puts in the third finger, ten can't take it anymore.

"youngho, please, just- more, please. anything," ten pants out incoherently. he can't focus on anything beyond youngho's fingers curling into his prostate. youngho doesn't listen, continuing to stretch ten at a leisurely pace. ten is certain if he keeps this up, ten is coming to come with his dick untouched.

to ten's relief, youngho finaly slips his fingers out of ten's ass and goes to undo his own belt, shucking his pants and boxers down and off.

ten had almost forgotten that youngho is _big_. it makes sense, considering everything about youngho is big, but it still makes ten gasp when he sees his cock, thick and red, with beads of precome glistening on the head.

"please put that in me, oh my god, please," ten begs. "i wanna ride you so badly."

youngho's response is to push his slick fingers back deep inside ten and curl them inwards, drawing a mewl out of the smaller boy. "so, so impatient, baby boy," he scolds, scissoring his fingers. "but you've been so good for me so i guess i have to fuck you."

there's an awkward bit of fumbling as youngho tries to tear open the condom wrapper with slippery fingers but all it seems to do is prolong ten's whining.

once he rolls the condom on completely and smears more lube on himself, youngho situations himself on his bed, which barely seems large enough to fit him by himself, before he pulls ten into his lap. he's leaning up against the wall behind his bed, so ten can easily lean down and kiss him, deep and languid, before he slowly guides youngho's cock into his ass.

ten moves slowly, tucking his face into youngho's neck as each inch of his cock slides into him. he mouths wetly at youngho's neck, trying not to focus on how full and stretched he feels. he lets out a sigh of relief when youngho finally bottoms out.

they stay like that for a moment, letting ten fully adjust to the length, before he slowly lifts himself up, moving all the way up so only youngho's cockhead is still in him before dropping back down completely.

"jesus christ, dude, you're so tight," youngho moans, hands grabbing on to ten's soft hips.

"don't call me _dude_ when i'm sitting on your dick, oh my god," ten whines. "where is your sense of tact?"

"sorry, _baby boy_ ," youngho emphasizes the pet name with a sharp thrust up into ten. "i wouldn't want to ruin this for you."

it's clearly sarcasm, maybe even a little condescending, but ten loves it. loves how all it takes is a few simple words to remind ten who is in charge during all of this. loves once again how youngho can make him feel so, _so_ submissive with everything he does.

ten can't really linger on those thoughts though because youngho is still thrusting up into him. ten starts to roll his own hips, at first matching youngho's pace before deciding he wants more. youngho relaxes back onto the bed as ten starts to completely fuck himself on youngho's dick.

ten sets a quick pace for himself, using all the strength in his thighs to lift himself up and drop back down on youngho's cock. he's sure if youngho hadn't sucked him off earlier, he already would have come; he feels so full with youngho's dick stretching him so nicely.

when youngho's cock first hits his prostate, ten throws his head back with a loud gasp. it seems to really turn youngho on, because he digs his fingers into ten's hips and pulls him down again, trying to repeat the motion. it works, and soon youngho is using his grip on ten's hips to fuck him down onto his dick, hitting ten's prostate with nearly every thrust. ten can't help but cry out, grabbing onto youngho's shoulders and digging his nails in as he attempts to ground himself.

youngho keeps pulling ten down onto his cock while he also begins thrusting up into ten, a slightly uneven pace that leaves ten helpless to do anything other than cling to youngho and moan in absolute bliss.

ten knows he's a goner when youngho flips them over, pinning ten down on the bed as he fucks into him ruthlessly. their bodies slide against one another in a sweaty mess but ten doesn't even care. he's already so close, moaning loudly as youngho slips his hand down to grab at ten's neglected cock, stroking it loosely.

"come for me, baby boy," youngho whispers into ten's ear and just like that, ten comes. it's messy, spurts of come getting all over ten's chest and stomach, youngho's hand, and even some up on youngho's stomach.

youngho strokes him through his orgasm, fucking even harder into him as he chases his own orgasm. ten is a sensitive moaning mess, but he still manages to reach up and grab youngho by the hair, pulling him down for another kiss.

the hair pulling is apparently just enough, because youngho's hips stutter and lose any rhythm as his own orgasm hits him, slowly fucking himself in and out of ten as he works through his orgasm.

he stills for a moment afterwards, propped up over ten, panting and out of breath. ten leans up, placing light kisses all across youngho's face while he tries to catch his breath. when he finally recovers, he pulls out of ten slowly, kissing him when he hisses at the sensation.

he gets up to throw the spent condom away, and ten watches his ass intently as he walks across the room to the trashcan. on his way back, he scoops up a dirty t-shirt from the floor, using it to wipe the come off of ten, before wiping himself off. when both boys are relatively cleaned off, he promptly collapses back onto the bed, wrapping himself around ten.

the two lay for a few moments, curled up comfortably together on youngho's too small bed. it's surprisingly not awkward, even with the way youngho wraps his sweaty body around ten's. ten doesn't usually do post-sex cuddling but it almost feels natural with youngho. it's almost peaceful.

almost.

"i feel like i need to high five you or congratulate you or something- that was like, the best sex ever," youngho says in complete seriousness. ten's momentary enjoyment of postcoital bonding is immediately ruined.

"oh jesus christ," ten sighs in irritation. "the next time we fuck, i'm duct taping your mouth shut."

"ooh, kinky, i like it," youngho remarks with a cheeky grin.

"fuck you."

"maybe some other time."

ten swears he's never sleeping with youngho again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm dedicating this to;  
> -my fwb for not bailing when i said i'd put giving the best head on my resume  
> -the dude who fell asleep on me on the bus while i was writing this for not waking up while i talked about youngho sucking a dick  
> -anyone who follows me on twitter and saw me tweeting about both of those things because y'all must definitely know who runs this account now  
> -nct for absolutely killing it at kcon... sorry i'm posting porn about you barely 12 hours after i saw you in person
> 
> anyway pardon any mistakes most of this was written on public transit over the last 2 weeks and i'm posting it at 2am and in the last 72 hours i've gotten maybe 15 hours of sleep collectively sO ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> follow me on twitter [@cherrybombmp4](https://twitter.com/cherrybombmp4)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrybombmp4)


End file.
